Shower stalls, in particular their walls and doors, usually are made of glass or some other transparent or translucent material. Their hinges are made of a corrosion resistant material, such as stainless steel or brass. The doors of shower stalls usually have no locking devices but merely have doorstop surfaces (i.e. flat flange-like surfaces which serve to stop further motion of the door when it is pushed shut) which must serve as a barrier to prevent shower water from escaping the stall. In order that the door of a shower stall shuts so as to be reasonably impenetrable to the shower water, it must be biased (pressed) against the doorstop surface when it is shut. This can be accomplished in some shower stall constructions by having the door pushed against the doorstop surface by gravity. It can also be accomplished with the help of springs. In this case, however, a simple construction which cannot be seen from the exterior for such a spring-biased hinge assembly has not hitherto been available.